Circle of Magic Meets Fushigi Yuugi
by Kang Xiu
Summary: The four Winding Circle Temple kids are bored bored bored. Help comes in the form of 8 visitors from another series. Tatara and Briar are the best, I tell you. Two plant obsessed young men, wait'll they get together!!
1. Why in Mithros' Name is KoKchan Using Th...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I want Amiboshi and Briar!!!! I could set Waen and Briar up! Parts of this story can be blamed on my theory that Sandry and Mitsukake's girlfriend look the same. (Please note, DEAD girlfriend) Anyway, moving on, we have:  
  
Circle of Magic Meets Fushigi Yuugi  
  
"Bored," Briar stated, "I am _bored_!!!" Sending a vine shooting across the room, irritatedly, he sighed.   
"You're bored?" muttered Tris, "I'm boreder."  
"Bad grammar, Tris," Sandry reprimanded gently.  
Daja moaned. "Hot! It's hot, and there's nothing to do. I don't even want to go to the forge! What'll we do?"  
The authoress poked her head down from her authoress clouds. "Bored, art thou? I think the solution lies close by."  
"Who are YOU??"  
"Me? I am the Authoress. My name is KoKourin, but thou canst call me KoK."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Thou art bored, thou said so thyself. So I've come to bring entertainment to thee."  
"What kind of entertainment?" Briar asked suspiciously.  
"FUSHIGI YUUGI!!"  
"What's that?" Tris raised an eyebrow.  
"That, my friend, is this: The Mysterious Play, and it's Cast."  
"Wha?" Daja quarried.   
At that moment, a bright light shone in the room and eight men stood there, looking around anxiously.  
"Amiboshi, Suboshi, Tasuki, Tatara, Mitsukake, Tokaki, Tomite, Hikitsu, please meet Briar, Sandry, Daja, and Tris of Winding Circle Temple. Magic Children, these are a few of the Cast Members of the Mysterious Play."  
"Excuse me? Could you call it Fushigi Yuugi? Or even Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? The Eigo names confuse me," Amiboshi said.   
"Oh come on, thou speakest English well enough. For thou Magic Children, try the Common Tongue."  
Briar raised his eyebrows, looking skeptically at KoK. "Mysterious Play?"  
"FUSHIGI YUUGI, **** it!" announced Tasuki. "Any of you kids know fire?"   
"Yes, sir, I do," Daja said nervously.  
"Drop the "sir", **** it!!! I'm a ****in' mountain bandit!!!"  
Sandry looked taken aback by the language Tasuki used, but she was distracted by Mitsukake.   
"Shouka?" he said, "Shouka? Can it be?"  
"What? Sir, I don't understand."  
"But you look just like Shouka. Surely? Reincarnations don't always have memory. Sometimes it's quite the contrary."  
"Mitsukake," KoK said, looking very sorry, "She's Sandry. She has nothing to do with thy sweetheart. Shouka, well, Shouka died."  
"Don't remind me!"  
"Okay, I won't! Tatara, hast thou met Briar? Thou both seem infatuated with plants."  
"What a way to put it," Briar muttered.   
"Seed ~ Shushi!!!" Tatara cried.   
"NOOOOOO!!!! THOU TORTUREST ME!! NOT THAT SONG!!!"  
"I was kidding, please, KoK. Briar, you like plants?"  
"Yeah. They're my friends," Briar said in a low voice, staring at the ground.  
"Mine too! Seed!" Tatara whispered, and vines stared growing out of his palm, curling around Discipline. Briar eyes lit up. He willed, and plants began shooting out of their pots on the windowsills.   
"Oh, lord, no!" Tris groaned. "Now we have two, have we?"  
"It would appear so," Hikitsu said from his place at the door. He was leaning on the frame, creating little snakes out of ice. Tomite leaned on the side opposite him, restringing his bow.   
"Who are you people?"  
"Me and aniki are two Seiryuu shichiseishi, we serve Seiryuu no Miko," Suboshi said, although that didn't explain much.  
"Shichiseishi are Celestial Warriors of the Play, and the Miko is their Priestess. Seiryuu is the Celestial Azure Dragon, one of the Four Gods," KoK put in.   
"Nii-chan and I serve Genbu no Miko," Tomite bowed.  
"Genbu is the Emerald Tortoise God," KoK explained.  
"Mitsy an' me are two of the ****in' Suzaku seishi. We're their enemies," Tasuki gestured at the twins Suboshi and Amiboshi.  
"Suzaku is the Crimson Phoenix," KoK translated, "His seishi are at war with Seiryuu's."  
"And Tokaki and I - TOKAKI!!!" Tatara hit Tokaki, who was drooling at Daja. "TOKAKI!!! You old perv, cut it out! What'll Subaru do?"  
"Hit me with her frying pan," Tokaki sighed, tearing his eyes away.  
"And Tokaki and Tatara are the seishi of Byakko, the Pale Tiger God. And Tokaki is an old lecher."  
"A what?" Briar blinked.  
"Nothing!" Tokaki said, turning an interesting colour.  
"Anyway, thou hast been brought to Winding Circle to relieve the boredom of the Magic Children. So, have fun. And Suboshi?"  
"Yes, KoK? Please don't threaten me."  
"Sorry, Suboshi. If thou wishest thy relationship with Yui to stay healthy, thou cantst kill anyone. And I mean that."   
"KOK!!! I don't plan on murdering anyone!! I was insane before, okay?"  
"I don't care. Yuiren was such a cute kid."  
"I PLEAD INSANITY!!"  
"No go, yo-yo boy. Anyway, have fun, Magic Children. Enjoy thy afternoon with the Shichiseishi of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho." KoK disappeared  
"What does Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho mean?"  
"Four Gods Earth Sky Book. It's the Universe of the Four Gods Scroll. We are Play Characters, a Cast," Tomite smiled.  
"And why did she call you y-y-yo-yo boy?" Sandry's tongue stumbled over the word.  
"Yo-yo boy," Suboshi grimaced. "My weapon is called ryuuseisui, but they look like yo-yos. Aniki, quit laughing!" he insisted, as Amiboshi chuckled softly.   
"It's amusing."  
"The fact that I am forced to fight with these damn yo-yos in not amusing!!"  
"Language, Shun."  
"WHOO!! He's takin' after me!" Tasuki grinned, exposing fangs.  
Daja stared. "You certainly are....interesting....people."  
"We strive," Hikitsu sighed.  
"Tris.... what is your magic?" questioned Tatara, slapping Tokaki as he did so.  
"I can control the storm," Tris answered.  
"Hm, she would have done well with that ***** Soi," Tasuki mused.  
"Tasuki, can you watch your mouth?" Briar said. "It's makin' Sandry a bit upset, I do believe. And did you say you was - were," he corrected himself, "a bandit?"  
"Leikaku-zan's finest! I'm the leader. Genrou's my free name, when I'm not frying monsters for the Suzaku no Miko."  
"Aw, give it a rest, Tasuki," Suboshi sighed.  
"Make me, yo-yo boy!"  
"Take cover, everyone. I feel that there may be a fight," Tomite winced. "Find something to hide behind!"  
  
TBC....  
Will Tasuki and Suboshi kill each other?  
Will Briar and Tatara get to play with plants?  
Will Mitsukake and Sandry reach an understanding?  
CAN LOVE BLOOM??  
Will Tomite and Hikitsu sing "Kimi ga Hohoemu Nara"?  
Why do I like that song?  
Do I like Amiboshi's theme song better? (YES!!!! GO YASOUKYOKU!!!! *cough* I'm composed)  
Is Tris sorry that Soi isn't here?  
Will Daja and Tasuki flame things?  
Will they create those odd net thingies that Daja uses in her book?  
Will KoK return?  
Should Nuriko be in this story?  
Should Niko and Rosethorn and all those people be in this story?  
Should people from other TP books be in this story?  
Reviewers, wilt thou vote?  
Should Waen enter?  
Should other people from Fushigi Yuugi be in this?  
Do the readers appreciate my translating the Japanese?  
Did anybody know it was Japanese?  
Are any of my reviewers Fushigi otaku?  
We'll answer these questions are more in the next installation of Circle of Magic Meets Fushigi Yuugi. 


	2. Hey, Hi Niko! Now Don't Hurt Yourself, T...

Answers:  
Will Tasuki and Suboshi kill each other? No, because I like Suboshi and I dun want him to die.  
Will Briar and Tatara play with plants? Obviously!  
Will Sandry and Mitsukake reach an understanding? Yes.   
CAN LOVE BLOOM?? Yes, I rather think so  
Will Tomite and Hikitsu sing "Kimi ga Hohoemu Nara"? No, but Tasuki will sing "Setsunakutemo...Zutto"  
Why do I like that song? The words are pretty  
Do I like Amiboshi's theme song better? YES!!!! GO YASOUKYOKU!!!! *cough* I'm composed  
Is Tris sorry that Soi isn't here? Not really, she's more interested in the two icemen.  
Will Daja and Tasuki flame things? Yup, yup, yup!  
Will they create those odd net thingies that Daja uses in her book? Yeah, in fact she'll even give him one  
Will KoK return? *nodnod* And she'll yell at Tasuki  
Should Nuriko be in this story? No. They aren't ready for Nuriko yet  
Should Niko and Rosethorn and all those people be in this story? Yes, and they will be.  
Should people from other TP books be in this story? Hmmmm, maybe  
Reviewers, wilt thou vote? YES!! Yes you will, or you will feel the wrath!   
Should Waen enter? She and Briar would eat everything. I don't know  
Should other people from Fushigi Yuugi be in this? Maybe, maybe. Me, I kinda fancy putting Kai-Ka in. It would be hilarious.   
Do the readers appreciate my translating the Japanese? Yes, I'm SURE they do!   
Did anybody know it was Japanese? Yep! Katydid! She's smart  
Are any of my reviewers Fushigi otaku? No. But that's kind of a good thing.  
  
  
Lalala, I'm back. Although I feel very insecure, I only got one review, but I'll press on!! *valiant look* Erm, yeah, I know I'm pathetic. Niko be in. When I was writing this I was listening to Suboshi's romantic/battle song. It's so cool; it's got this really upbeat rhythm!   
  
(Kimi ga ore no destiny! (You are my destiny!)   
Kakatte koi yo Hey! Now!   
Nozomi doori ni katatsukete yaru!   
GUZUGUZU suru na Hey! You!   
KIREtara saigo tomari wa shinai!   
  
Kanojo no kokoro wo ZUTAZUTA ni shita   
YATSU wa kono ore ga yurusanai!)  
  
"Look, guys, I don't think that fighting is a good idea! You'll destroy Discipline, and we'll get in trouble," Daja protested.   
Suboshi sighed, thinking of Yui, and put down his weapon. Tasuki proved a more difficult problem. It was not until Niko threw open the doors of Discipline and put out the fires that he stopped.   
By this point everyone else was hiding behind objects for safety.   
Sandry crouched behind her loom, shaking. That man was insane! Then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, which stopped her quivering. She turned to see Mitsukake looking reassuring.   
"Don't worry Sandry, he has fits. He's rather a big baby," the healer smiled  
She smiled back gratefully.   
"Now, what is this?" he gestured at her loom, "How does it work? Will you show me, Lady Sandry?"   
Suboshi narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't that be Sandry-sama?" Then, remembering KoK and his relationship with Yui, his eyes unnarrowed quickly. "I mean, Freaky Grass-Hair Man, do whatever you want!!" He gave Mitsukake a fake cheesy grin. Mitsukake rolled his eyes while Sandry started laughing.  
"Freaky Grass-Hair Man? Where did you come up with that one, Shun?" Amiboshi questioned.   
"Well he is!! His hair looks like grass growing, and he's too tall, and he just _stands_ there!! He's a freaky grass-haired man, I tell you!"  
Mitsukake glowered, but Sandry began showing him how to weave and soon he was back to him normal placid state.  
Meanwhile, Tatara and Briar were turning Discipline into a greenhouse, despite Niko's protests.   
"Stop at once, Briar!"   
"Seed!!" Tatara retorted, grinning hugely.   
"Aw, Niko, we're havin' _fun_! I ain't - I'm not bored anymore! This is cool!"  
"It may be, but look at Discipline!"  
"It looks great!" Briar replied.  
At that moment Rosethorn came in, arguing with Crane. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the cottage.   
"WOW!! Briar, it looks _fantastic_! How did you do that?!"  
Niko buried his head in his hands. "What'd I do to deserve this?"  
Briar ignored him and went to beat up Tokaki for looking at Tris.   
"Cut it out, you!" he ordered. Then Tatara whispered something to him, grinning. "Oh, yeah!! Let's do it!" Briar agreed readily. With that, they both began to coat Tokaki in vines. Soon he was a big leafy plant-life thing.   
"Now who's grass-hair, eh?" Mitsukake called to Suboshi. Suboshi grinned.   
"You still are! He's leaf-hair. And aniki is moss-hair!"  
"Hey!" said Amiboshi. "Moss-hair?"  
"Sure, your hair is green!"   
"So's yours, we look the same!"  
"So I'm lichen-hair," Suboshi seemed unconcerned.   
Tasuki and Daja, at the moment, discovered that they were both pyromaniacal. While Daja learned about Tasuki's fan, Tasuki learned about Daja's firepower. Daja handed him some of her gold-wire, and he stowed it somewhere about his person.   
"Gotta put it somewhere Tama-baby can't find it."   
"Tama-baby?"   
"Oh yeah, Tamahome. He's a ****in' miser. Takes anything he can find and sells it."  
Then Briar walked up. "I didn't know anybody else knew that word. I thought I was the only one. I can swear in 5 different languages." He inspected his fingernails smugly, using his knifepoint to remove some dirt.  
Tasuki looked startled. And envious, as he surveyed Briar's Asian hand carved ivory-handled (and probably stolen) knife. Finally he said: "I'm gonna steal that."  
"Oh yeah? I'm a rat-thief, so I'm lower than you."  
Tasuki made fish faces. "Well, well, KUSO!!!"  
Briar looked taken aback. "What language is that?"  
"My language, knife boy!"  
"Fang boy!"   
"Rat boy!"  
"Oh, gods! You two are such immature idiots!" Daja exclaimed.  
They both looked crestfallen. They made fish faces. Daja raised an eyebrow.   
"Grow up, you two."  
The two rivals started crying on each other's shoulders. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
Daja wandered away. Then Tasuki said: "Well, she gave me some of her fire-wire."  
Briar snorted. "Gold-wire."  
"Gold?! That would set Tama-baby drooling, that would."  
"Anyway, Daja's mine."  
"I thought ya had Tris?"  
"Well, they're both mine!"  
"Oh fer Suzaku's sake, ya ain't the emperor! No harem for you, rat boy."  
"I didn't say -" Briar's face grew red.  
"DAHA-HA-HA!"  
"Whaaaaat?"  
"Donna kurayami datte jumon hitotsu de daha-ha-ha," Tasuki explained.  
"I don't get it," Briar scratched his head.  
"TASUKI!!" bellowed KoK from her authoress clouds, "QUIT SINGING THY THEME SONG!! Oh, and for the readers, he said: "With one incantation, all darkness is destroyed-ha-ha". Yeah, sorry, guys, I shall try to control him."  
"YOU BETTER!!" shrieked the readers, who were rather sick of hearing Tasuki sing, since it sounded weird weird weird.   
KoK cowered. "Okay, okay, thou shalt not hear him any longer!"  
Tasuki looked annoyed and started singing 'Setsunakutemo...Zutto'. "KIMI no namida no saki ni egao ga aru nara, tanomoshii YATSU no mama mimamotte iyou!"   
"SHUT UP!!"   
"Well, actually, his voice is good for that one," Daja remarked.   
"Woohoo! Score! She complimented me!"  
Briar fumed.  
"Well, you can't say we're still bored," Tris remarked from the door, where Tomite and Hikitsu were teaching her how to make arrows, snakes, and walls out of ice, and looking around at Sandry and Mitsukake weaving, Suboshi playing with his yo-yos, Amiboshi courting Daja with the flute (and she was actually enjoying it too!), Briar and Tasuki arguing, while Tatara, Rosethorn, and Crane talked, Tokaki was slapped every so often, and Niko banging his head repeatedly against one of Discipline's walls.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Preview from next chapter:   
Amiboshi played a soft lilting tune on his flute, his fingers flying up and down the length as the lovely melody rang out.   
Daja smiled at him. "Amiboshi, that's so pretty!"  
"Thank you. Daja, I've only known you for a short time, but I -"  
"Yes?"  
But what Amiboshi was about to say was forestalled by the appearance of his double - and this was not Suboshi.   
"Lady Daja, I protest my love for you!"  
"K-Kai-Ka?"  
"You were expecting someone else, Ami?"  
"But - you - me - I -"  
"Quit stuttering. You know we're two different people!" Kai-Ka gave Amiboshi a stern fooling kind of look.   
Daja looked back and forth between the two boys who were exactly the same. Suboshi looked over as well.   
"Oh, no! It's them. I refuse to take sides!!! Have fun, aniki!" he called.  
Amiboshi glared and then looked helplessly back at Kai-Ka, as his mirror image crossed his arms and pulled out an identical flute.  
  
Again, TBC.........  
  
(Yarikirenai yo Hey! Now!   
Namida no wake wo gomakasanai de!   
Yakusoku shita yo Hey! You!   
Chigoku made demo hanare wa shinai!   
  
Donna itami demo uketomerareru!   
Kitto ore ni naru! Tsuyoku naru!   
  
Heh. If there is any chance of you wanting to know the rest of the lyrics or the translation, e-mail me at AmiboshiRein@aol.com I also provide pictures!! You can see Mitsukake's freaky grass-hair for yourself!!) 


End file.
